Les Elfes
by Sacaly Amroma
Summary: Traduction de "Elves" , écrit par FrankTheSheep. Norvège est beaucoup plus ouvert à cause d'un mauvais tours joué par des elfes . Bien sûr, Denmark en profite. Rating T pour cause de lime très léger.


Hej~

Mah, ça fessait longtemps! J'ai cette traduction depuis le mois de mars mais je suis tellement maniaque et bordélique qu'entre les retouches, les pertes de clé USB dans ma propre chambre et le lycée, j'ai 1mois et demi de retard sur mon planning de publication. Et c'est pas prés de s'arranger!

Mais bon, ça c'est ma vie! Le texte appartient à FrankTheSheep et Hetalia à Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Les elfes, et c'était prouvé, n'étaient que de sales petites pestes. Et une fois par an ils déversaient toute leur malice sur le peuple norvégien (Norge lui-même n'était toujours pas sûr du _pourquoi_). Ils organisaient tout, et au lieu des petits événements malheureux que les créatures causaient en temps normal, c'était d'énormes catastrophes qui se produisaient.

L'année dernière, ils avaient volé les sous-vêtements de plus de quatre-cents touristes. Ils ont aussi causé la mauvaise épellation d'environ soixante-dix tatouages rien qu'à Oslo. Ils ont laissé des ennemis mortels dans des situations…suggestives (France, Turquie, Grèce et Angleterre ont juré qu'ils ne laisseraient plus jamais l'incarnation de la Norvège organiser un meeting). Ils ont rasé la tête de centaines de personnes et en ont trainé d'autre par les pieds sur des kilomètres.

D'habitude, Lukas se cachait pour la semaine pendant qu'Emil se moquait de lui. C'était normal : son peuple était punis et lui de même. L'année dernière, Norvège avait enduré un vol de sous-vêtements (ce qui, bien entendu est arrivé juste devant son petit frère. Iceland n'avait pas souri ou rigolé, il avait juste hoché la tête dans sa direction et dit « Les elfes, mec!»), une mauvaise chute et une coupe de cheveux affreuse. Et l'année précédant cela, il s'était réveillé avec un tatouage « Denny » sur les fesses (et il avait assuré à Mathias que ce n'était pas une abréviation affective de Danemark. Même si ça en était une).

Cette année encore. Cette année, qu'ils aillent sucer des boules!

Ça, c'est ce que Norvège avait dit à table, devant Sealand et le reste des nordiques.

Finlande a essayé d'expliquer au plus jeune :

« Non, non. Il pensait à des boules de…de BILLARD. Tu sais, celles avec lesquelles on joue… »

Danemark ricana. Suède laissa échapper un gloussement. Et Finlande les foudroya du regard.

« -Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Norge n'avait pas à dire ça. Et puis tu ne doit pas mettre de chose dans ta bouche, tu risques de t'étouffer avec.

-De s'étouffer avec des _boules_ ? » Demanda Danemark avec un sourire en coin, s'incrustant dans la conversation. Finlande leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sur Den. » et il se retourna vers Sealand en finissant «De toute façon, ton oncle Norge n'avait pas à dire des choses pareilles à table.»

Norvège soupira et ferma les yeux : « Je ne suis pas désolé. J'ai juste dit «boules». C'est pas comme si j'avais dit «pénis», «cul», «fellation» ou autre chose.»

Tout le monde regarda Norvège avec la bouche grande ouverte, surpris qu'il ait dit tout ça en une seule phrase.

« Je ne suis toujours pas désolé. Ce sont les elfes. Je ne peux pas mentir. Ou la fermer. Désolé. Je ne suis pas désolé. »

Le reste des nordiques prit un moment pour lui répondre, posant leurs fourchettes sur la table.

Iceland réagit le premier. Il reprit doucement son couvert et demanda : « Qu'est ce qui est vraiment arrivé à mes poissons rouges? »

Et son frère lui répondit sans perdre de temps : « Danemark a poussé leur aquarium de la table en essayant de me prendre dessus.» Sealand écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas mais savait qu'il ne fallait pas dire ça. Finlande regarda Norvège avec un air désespéré et décida d'aller coucher la micro-nation.

Norvège reprit son dîner là où il l'avait laissé. Pas de chance, Suède était le prochain à poser une question : «Tu es toujours en colère contre moi pour t'avoir annexé et arraché à Danemark?». Le norvégien haussa un sourcil avant de dire: «Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais fait quelque chose. C'était juste «Asseyes-toi ici et soit une gentille province». C'était ennuyeux»

Berwald recommença à manger, soulagé. Et là, le regard de Norvège s'attarda sur le visage de Danemark. C'était comme dans un film d'horreur, avec la caméra qui zoome au ralentit sur le sourire du tueur. Celui de Mathias était tellement grand qu'il fessait trois fois le tour de sa tête. Lukas visualisa toutes les questions que le danois pourrait poser, et surtout toutes les réponses qu'il devrait lui donner. Il laissa sa tête choir sur la table.

«Oh putain!» Fut sa seule réaction audible.

Danemark se leva et se posta devant son ami d'enfance, l'attrapant par l'épaule. « Toi, tu viens avec moi.» Dit le danois.

« Jamais ! » Lui répondit le norvégien.

Le sourire de Mathias s'élargit. « Je reformule… Veux-tu venir avec moi ?»

Norvège grogna, laissant Danemark le soulever de sa chaise.

« D'accord » commença-t-il « mais seulement si l'on couche ensemble.»

Danemark rigola et l'incarnation de la Norvège cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Iceland regarda les deux juste-amis-mais-avec-les-bénéfices s'en aller et dit : « Les elfes, mec. Les elfes… »

Danemark poussa son presque-amant-régulier contre un mur, ses genoux entre les cuisses du norvégien. Il tenait fermement les deux mains du plus petit nordique dans une seule des siennes, au dessus de la tête de son Norge. Le danois aux cheveux défiant la gravité pressait ses lèvres contre le cou de Lukas pendant qu'avec sa main libre, il défaisait les boutons de chemise de ce dernier.

« Norgie, est-ce que tu penses que je suis…sexy ? »

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, l'autre leva les yeux au ciel. « -Malheureusement.

-Est-ce que tu aimes quand je fais ça ?» murmura le danois tout en passant sa main le long du dos de son amant.

« Oui, c'est-Ah! C'est parfait, d'accord? » Soupira le blond à la barrette.

Le danois souriait dans la nuque de son petit norvégien, le laissant baisser les bras et se rapprocher de lui.

« -Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? Ô Norge diseur de vérité !

-C'est parfaitement clair!» Répondit le norvégien légèrement agacé alors que Mathias le poussait sur le lit.

Danemark se posta au dessus de lui. « Très bien, alors…Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?» Il y avait de l'hésitation dans sa voix. La réponse à cette question était toujours un « Je te hais» prononcé sur un ton froid.

Norvège couvrit rapidement sa bouche avec l'un de ses bras, murmurant sa réponse contre sa peau chaude.

« Pas de triche!» Le taquina le plus grand des deux blonds, reprenant les deux mains de Lukas et les posant des deux coté sa tête.

« Bien sur que je t'aime, imbécile de trou du cul.»

Le danois se mit à rire, lâchant son ami d'enfance. Et il chanta encore et encore « Il m'aimeuh, il veut coucher avec moi~ Et il pense que je suis bien foutu~ ! »

Les elfes mec, les elfes…

* * *

Si vous avez des requêtes de couple, dites le mois par reviews ou MP, je chercherais un OS à traduire!

[La fille qui doit bosser ses projets personnels...]

Bye~


End file.
